halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 19
About the Annual Awards Templates They're huge, plain and simple. Do you think you could just turn them into the small boxes like Template:Era/Template:EraIcon uses? At the moment they're seriously taking up the page. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:26, 26 January 2009 (UTC) BVA I suggest you make one of your Posts :) Cos It's Slowing to a crawl now. And am I incharge of the 8th Irish 3rd Platoon 'Hunters'? Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Template Help Please You're rather template savvy, so I thought I'd ask for your help with this: my character template, Template:LOMI Characters, is getting ridiculously too long. So, could you add one of those "hide" function buttons to the top of it please? Thanks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Association with BVA No dude, Im not associated with Beyond Veil's Azure. Heh heh, I'm actually sorta new here and just heard of it from the comment u left. Seems cool though. Is it alright if I can join? I'm a pretty good writer, atleast that's what people tell me... --CharlieSeirraFoxtrot Talk Get on the IRC for more than 30 seconds, I was on and you quit before I could say anything. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Healthy Proposition Hi, I'm a member of this site, made some improvements to the userboxes, not on here often so much anymore, but anyway to business... I run a Halo 3 clan, our forum is in maintenance mode right now being prepared for a major update, however it will see much activity in March. On our main page for the site we have an affiliation bar, my proposition is to advertise HaloFanon in this affiliation bar. I'm also going to offer this proposition to similar wikias (Halopedia and HaloWiki.net). I do not expect HaloFanon or the other wikias to advertise my site, or demand that you do. This offer is simply to advertise these wikias, with nothing expected in return. Why? Well, our affiliation bar is currently empty, and I'd like something nice to go in it. Then there's the positive for you that HaloFanon might receive slightly more activity. So there's my offer... if you accept, then could you please create / decide upon a mini-banner to be used for HaloFanon in our affiliation bar. Perhaps you might want to discuss this with the other admins... however HaloFanon is run. And then if you could post it in a message on my user talk page that would be great. After then, I will add it to our site. There's just one thing I should mention however, is the size of the mini-banner to fit in our affiliation bar. For an example of what size the mini-banner should be to fit in our bar, see this example: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:DVS_Banner.PNG. Thanks! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:13, 03 February 2009 (GMT) Hey, I forgot to mention, the mini-banner could be a gif. if you would like. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:52, 03 February 2009 (GMT) AR's message to you "free to dawdle around with Acumen Biomedical, but I have specific plans for Acumen as a whole." -- AR. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Email/Apologies Sorry it took me so long to respond. I haven't gotten the time to stop in here regularly. It's going to be that way for a while. I will email you as soon as possible though. I think my current address is mbowers13@fuse.net, not sure though. I really don't use my email that much :) PS: What's going on with the whole harrassment issue? I have a strong suspicion that this email address thing is related to it. Is it? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Confuzzled Hey RR, What is going on with BVA? Could you send it to my GMail? I'm Just Confussed Warm Regards [[User:ODST Joshie|''Lieutenant]] ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Skype evasion HRV/ASL Collab Sure. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) GoW Fanon Forgot to mention we has a Gears of War Fanon site up :) Gears of War Fanon Check it out ;) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) S-III BVA Hey, Relentless, Can I add an SPARTAN-G204 to BVA, if it is okay with you of course? ShockTrooper Question Hey RelentlessRecusant. I'm having some trouble with Project Slayer. It's an origional plotline full of details, but I just lack the Halo know-how. I wanted to ask: will you be the co-author? You write the greatest articles around here and I would be honored if you would write Project Slayer with me. Tell me what you want to do when you get the chance, no rush. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:56, 12 February 2009 (UTC) BVA S-II Hey RR, Can I add SPARTAN-024 (ShockTrooper) to BVA, if it is okay with you? If not, how about SPARTAN-G204? ShockTrooper alright alright mate long time no see i was going to ask about those halo matches we use to ask but on halo 3 or hopefully on the upcoming halo wars game, but i read you are at universaty my friend so i doubt you have time seen as though my one year there was too much for me well i have 3 week's holiday from royal marines so i will be around alot lately so message me if you still go on Xbox? alright mate have a good 1 see ya round, cheers mate 'J!MMY8806' 03:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) XBL hey RR my Gamertag is JIMMY886, kk cya you round mate J!MMY''8806 15:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) help? hey sorry to bother you about this but Ajax is convinced my Bulldog Heavy Main Battle Tank is a copied design from his tank designs, i was wondering if you could inspect the argument to resolve it before he goes ahead and deletes the article just because he feels like it, he seems pretty convinced i have copied his diesign there are plenty of arguments i have put up explaning my design which do not seem to make sense to him, i assure it is not coppied if you will review the previuos argument i had with him it was about one of my ships at the time it was the UNSC Pride which i copied from his Ragnorak and modified it i admitted to this when asked saying i used his design and alterd it i asked his permission to use the design and he respectfully declined , but this is NOT the case with my Bulldog design i created it myself nothing to do with his design of this i promise to you, i dont understand why he believes it is his it may have something to do with the fact they are both based on scorpions this is the only way that i can see they look similar? thanks for any help you may give. cheers mate J!MMY''8806 15:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) thanks Thank you anyway RR but i have resolved the matter when i was creating my large dropship i learned that my current tank design was too large so it has all been taken care of thanks anyway and did you get my gamertag? thanks mate J!MMY''8806 10:38, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Crimson Blue [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] First Warning on civility BVA S-II or S-III Hey RR,l of the neuron witho Hey, I was wondering, Can I add SPARTAN-024 or SPARTAN-G204 to BVA, if its okay with you? I think you can use Reinforcements after what had just happened at FOB Hotel California. So, is it okay with you to add em to BVA? P.S. Have you heard of the SPARTAN-II Issue that might jepordize the Community? ODST of the UNSC Hey how do you make a roleplay?Sith-venator 23:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) just an idea Hello RR I was thinking of that since a few day, i saw that you created Acumen science laboratories, very well wrote. So here my idea: I was thinking of a drug to increase muscle reaction of a human this drug would be based on the real life drug Oxcarbazepine, that would be a drug that play with the gamma-Aminobutyric acid and the Glutamic acid cause im sure you know if a neuron hyper stimulated by a neuro transmetor like the GABA it would increase the speed his action potentiel. In all the drug would increase the action potential without creating neurological disears like epylepsy and Schizophrenia Subtank tough it could be a good idea to ask you. CF 15:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Request Hi RR Could you possibly see what ajax is playing at suddenly every article i have wrote is becoming 'Non Cannon Friendly' for no or poor reason's. J!MMY''8806 18:06, 3 March 2009 (UTC) can i be in your roleplay beyond veils azure roleplay Biology Articles I know you like your technical, biology/anatomy/etc oriented details, but, I'm just curious, would it be possible to, say, place all such articles onto one page or something? I really hate thousands of itty-bitty articles. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC)